Le Meilleur Ami
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Et si Lily n'était pas morte pour le sauver ? Et si James était mort, et qu'elle avait survécu, que ce serait-il passé? FIC EN PAUSE.
1. Chapitre 1, Changeons le père

Et si Lily n'était pas morte pour le sauver ? Et si James était mort, et qu'elle avait survécu, que ce serait-il passé ?

Evidemment, les personnages sont ceux de JK Rowling même si j'ai dû changer certaines de leurs caractéristiques pour l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est ma première fic :) Bonne lecture !

Prologue

_Enfin, la maison était devant lui. Il allait pouvoir contrecarrer la prophétie, après cela, plus personne n'oserait le défier, jamais ! C'était ce qu'il croyait en tout cas. _

_Il entra, mais ne vit pas encore l'enfant, sans doute réfugié à l'étage. Potter s'avança, serait-il en train de s'interposer ? Tant pis pour lui, il allait le payer de sa vie. Abattu froidement, voilà comment cet abruti aurait dû mourir. _

_Mais non, quelque chose s'est produit, quelque chose d'inattendu. Il avait horreur de ce qui est inattendu, il voulait tout contrôler. Il sentit son âme – ce qu'il en restait – quitter son corps. Une douleur atroce le transperça, en un éclair, il comprit que tout était terminé, comment revenir après cela ? Il fut pris d'un désespoir sans bornes, il poussa alors un hurlement de rage, froid, glaçant. _

« -Sev ! Tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plait ? »

Severus approcha et l'aida à placer le cadre photo. A droite, une jeune femme souriante se tenait à côté de lui, Severus. Cette jeune femme c'était Lily. Ici, rien d'étonnant, ils étaient mariés depuis six ans.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette photo, le fils de Lily était là aussi. Plutôt grand, mince sans être maigre, ressemblant terriblement à James. Cette ressemblance avait bien sûr posé problème à Severus, qui avait eu du mal à voir Harry autrement que comme le fils de son pire ennemi, James Potter, qui avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent, en voyait Harry il ne pensait plus à James, tous deux avait réussi à s'apprivoiser, à s'apprécier. On le voyait bien sur la photo, Severus avait naturellement posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui ne cherchait pas à s'en dégager.

Ce geste protecteur était celui d'un père.

Lily dit soudain :

« -J'imaginai que ce serait nettement plus dur entre Harry et toi.

-Plus dur ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Il n'a pas connu son père, il aurait pu t'en vouloir, se dire que tu avais en quelque sorte… Pris sa place. »

Elle se retourna vers Severus, avec cet air doux et triste qu'elle avait parfois, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, noirs et profonds, de son mari. Il avait alors ce regard profond, protecteur, qui la rassurait toujours.

« -Harry sait bien que je n'ai pas usurpé la place de James. Nous nous sommes mariés quatre ans après sa mort, il a bien compris que e ne t'ai pas sauté dessus à la première occasion, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Et puis j'ai tout fait pour que nous ayons une relation amicale, presque filiale…

-Non pas presque, assura Lily, elle l'est. »

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser de gratitude envers son meilleur ami, son mari, l'homme qui avait su être là, être le père de Harry.

« -Sev, je t'aime. Elle prit alors un air très sérieux. Je veux que tu le sache, je ne t'ai pas épousé au hasard.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je me serai marié avec toi si je n'en n'étais pas persuadé ? Se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Vraiment Lily, tu me croyais désespéré à ce point ? »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, quand Harry entra dans le salon.


	2. Chapitre 2, Passé douloureux

« -Severus… Je peux te parler ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je veux dire, en privé, marmonna Harry.

-J'ai compris, je suis de trop ! dit Lily en souriant. Je vous laisse à votre discution entre hommes. »

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Severus et embrassa son fils sur la joue en quittant la pièce.

« -Je vous laisse, de toute façon il fallait que je fasse un tour, nous manqueront bientôt de queues de tritons séchées.

-Berk. »

Les deux hommes écoutèrent Lily quitter la maison, puis après un silence de quelques instants, Severus demanda :

« -Alors Harry ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

Harry était très gêné, il ne s'attendait pas à l'être autant. Il mit du temps à répondre, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il ne regardait pas son beau-père dans les yeux, ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Enfin, il prit son souffle, leva la tête et lança :

« -Un jour tu m'as dit que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ta relation avec maman, comment vous vous étiez mis ensemble. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir. »

Une lueur de défi brilla un instant dans les yeux de Harry, sans doute pour cacher son malaise, mais aussi parce qu'il avait droit à cette explication, il lui avait promis.

Severus se contenta de sourire, regarda le jeune homme bien en face.

« -C'était donc ça. D'accord, allons-y. »

Harry fut très étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte si facilement, sans même essayer de protester ! Le père de Harry n'était pas quelqu'un dont Severus parlait beaucoup, et ça se comprenait.

« -Sache que ta mère et moi nous connaissons depuis que nous avons dix ans. Je suis de sang mêlé, je savais donc que j'étais un sorcier bien des années avant d'entrer à Poudlard, alors que pour ta mère, née dans une famille de moldus, ce fut une découverte. Dès que ses pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle.

Il s'interrompit un instant et ajouta :

« -Déjà, je l'aimais.

-Quoi ! Mais pourtant elle a épousé... »

Harry était bouche-bée, en une seconde il avait compris tout ce que son beau-père avait dû endurer. Il le regarda, assit en face de lui, penché, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, elles-mêmes appuyées sur ses jambes, dans une attitude pensive, et il se rendit compte que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était fort, très fort.

« -Oui Harry, elle a épousé ton père.

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

-Elle l'aimait, et elle a mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de sa mort. Moi, l'ami resté dans l'ombre, j'ai été là pour elle. Je suis revenu, alors que j'avais coupé les ponts après son mariage, que je n'avais pas supporté. Je n'allais pas abandonner ma meilleure amie à ce moment crucial, où elle avait tant besoin de soutient ! Tu imagines facilement la suite, dit-il en souriant tristement. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, et j'ai perçu un changement chez elle, mais je n'ai rien dit. En effet, petit à petit, elle a découvert qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

-Après combien de temps est-ce qu'elle a…

-Oublié ton père ?

Harry hocha de la tête, Severus poursuivit.

-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore elle pense à lui mais différemment, elle n'a plus de sentiment pour lui, il reste seulement un très beau souvenir, à la fois heureux et triste. »

Severus se tu et Harry réfléchit un moment, il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.


	3. Chapitre 3, Courses en famille

Désolée d'avoir misaussi longtemps pour poster ce chapitre! J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi... En plus celui-ci n'est pas très long, mais l'idée c'est que je voudrais publier des chapitres un peu plus courts, mais plus souvent... Bref, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Où est-ce qu'on doit aller maintenant ?

Lily regarda la liste de fournitures,

-Et bien tu as tes robes, ton chaudron, ta baguette... Mmh il faut qu'on aille chez Fleury & Bott, et après à la ménagerie magique.

-Oh c'est vrai ?! Je vais vraiment avoir un animal ?

Lily rit en voyant l'air effaré de son fils,

-Mais oui gros béta ! On n'a cas dire que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Ouaiiiii !

Les passants se retournèrent, étonnés par cette femme et cet enfant qui riaient ensemble, avec tant de joie.

-C'est dommage que Sev n'ait pas pu venir...

-C'est vrai, mais* il doit préparer la rentrée lui aussi, tu le comprends Harry ?

-Oui oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, en plus comme il s'y connais en potions je pensais qu'il pourrait me donner quelques trucs...

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Harry leva les yeux vers sa mère, étonné de cette réponse, mais il fut encore plus surpris quand elle ajouta,

-C'était moi la meilleur en potions ! Ça faisait rager Sev parce qu'il n'était que le deuxième de notre année !

Cette fois ci, Harry dut s'arrêter pour rire un bon coup, sa mère avait vraiment des réactions de gamine parfois !


	4. Chapitre 4, En route pour Poudlard

-Sev ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je monte avec toi dans le train Harry.

Le jeune garçon était effaré, le train allait partir, ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de plaisanteries !

-Je vois bien que tu montes avec moi, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Arrête, ça se trouve tu va partir avec nous !

-Oui Harry, c'est le but.

Harry, interloqué, leva les yeux vers son beau-père qui semblait bien s'amuser, il avait ce petit sourire en coin si caractéristique, mais il semblait sérieux, alors qu'Harry était perdu.

Lily s'approcha de son fils, s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui dit que tout allait bien :

-On voulait te faire la surprise, Sev a laissé tomber son travail, il est maintenant le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, fixa Severus et éclata,

-Mais c'est génial ! Il fallait me le dire plus tôt ! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? Et puis ton boulot au ministère, au contrôle des poisons… C'était pas marrant… mais je croyais que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu prennes ce poste à cause de ton ancien travail, chez le marchand de mal ?

Cette expression, c'était Severus qui l'avait trouvé le jour où il avait voulu expliquer à son presque-fils qu'il avait été mangemort, comment expliquer ça à un enfant ? Il fallait qu'il voie ses parents comme des modèles, et être le bras droit de Voldemort était tout sauf exemplaire… Alors il avait improvisé, comparé Voldemort à un commerçant, qui vendait du mal, c'était idiot mais l'expression était restée. Harry était bien assez grand pour comprendre maintenant, mais cette expression permettait de parler du passé trouble de Rogue en public sans que les gens autour ne comprennent de quoi il s'agit.

Une ombre passa devant les yeux du nouveau professeur, vraiment ce « métier » avait failli gâcher sa vie, avec celle de beaucoup d'autres…

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai toujours voulu ce poste, maintenant le directeur est convaincu de ma bonne foi, il sait que quoi qui se passe dans ma vie, je ne retournerais pas du côté de… de ce marchant disons.

-OK, monte alors ! En revoir maman ! Tu m'écriras au moins toutes les semaines hein ? Ou un jour sur deux ?

-Oui Harry, quelque chose comme ça, à bientôt mon chéri ! En revoir Sev, essaye de ne pas trop martyriser tes élèves. lui dit-elle en riant (mais en pensant que ça n'était sans doute pas impossible qu'il le fasse…)

Une sirène annonçant le départ siffla, les derniers retardataires s'engouffrèrent dans les wagons, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes sur le quai.

-Je me comporterai avec eux comme ils le mériteront, mais maintenant Harry va vite chercher une place, le train part dans quelques secondes et je voudrais dire au revoir à ta maman.

-Berk.

Harry se retourna vite pour laisser Severus embrasser sa mère et entreprit de trouver une place de libre. Peu après il entendit les pas de son beau-père derrière lui, se retourna puis, un peu honteux, lui avoua qu'il ne préférait pas que les autres élèves sachent qu'ils étaient de la même famille, pas au début en tout cas.

-OK Harry, mais saches également que tu n'auras aucun traitement de faveur.

-Ça marche !

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry entra dans le compartiment qui se trouvait à sa droite.

-Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?


	5. Chapitre 5, Dans le Poudlard Express

-Oui tu peux, répondit une voix trainante. Mais fais gaffe, le gros prend toute la place, va falloir lui dire de bouger.

Le gros en question était un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier d'être traité ainsi, il jeta cependant un regard mi- exaspéré, mi- effrayé au garçon qui le traitait avec si peu de considération. Celui-ci répondit seulement par une lueur de menace dans le regard, que Le Gros parvint tout de suite à comprendre.

-Mon nom c'est Drago Malefoy, ça te dit peut-être quelque chose mon père est quelqu'un de très influant, ricana le dénommé Drago. Le gros a un nom mais… Mmmh je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que tu le connaisses, tu crois que ça en vaut la peine toi ?

Il s'était brusquement tourné vers le gros garçon, et lui faisait maintenant face. Celui-ci semblait plus étonné qu'autre chose qu'on lui demande son avis, il avait l'air de vouloir qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on arrête de s'intéresser à lui.

Harry interrompit alors la torture de ce pauvre gros,

-Moi c'est Harry Potter, mon père n'est pas influent mais tu as sans doute quand même un peu entendu parler de moi.

Drago avait peu à peu changé de couleur, Harry Potter, dans le Poudlard express ? Dans son compartiment ?!

-Si tu veux me dire ton nom c'est quand tu veux, ou une autre fois si tu n'as pas envie aujourd'hui.

Harry s'étonna lui-même de son assurance, mais ce gros type semblait être un gros bras facilement intimidable, Harry n'aimait pas ça, cela lui faisait penser à son cousin, un abruti qu'il avait le malheur de voir environ une fois par an.

Le garçon marmonna une réponse qu'Harry ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il hocha la tête comme si c'était très clair, ce garçon semblait un peu faible d'esprit, ce n'était pas la peine de s'acharner sur lui.

Drago avait repris sa contenance et son détachement habituels et dit,

-Tu me plais Potter, tu as raison de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et oui, bien sûr je sais qui tu es.

En prononçant ces quelques mots la tension du compartiment avait légèrement augmenté, mais ni Drago ni Harry ne semblaient s'en apercevoir.

-Je suppose qu'étant le fils Malefoy tu t'attends à aller à Serpentard ?

-Et toi à Gryffondor fils Potter ?

Harry sourit, décidément ce garçon était vif.

-Pas forcément, mon beau-père vient de Serpentard et c'est un type très bien. Je pense qu'à part Poufsouffle toutes les maisons sont acceptables.

Le jeune homme en face d'Harry eut un sourire en coin, et laissa sa tête retomber sur son fauteuil.

-Mouais c'est pas faut… Enfin si mon père entendait ça… Pour lui il n'y a que Serpentard. Mais c'est sans doute là que j'irais, Serdaigle c'est pour les bosseurs et Gryffondor je ne sais pas trop, mon père déteste cette maison mais il ne manque pas de courage c'est assez contradictoire.

Il se laisse drôlement vite aller aux confidences ce Drago, j'ai dû le mettre en confiance tout à l'heure, ou alors il ne s'entend pas très bien avec son père, pensa Harry.

Le gros, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus, il restait dans son coin avec la bouche bêtement entr'ouverte, semblait écouter mais ne pas tout comprendre, Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le niveau intellectuel de ce pauvre garçon.

Drago vit un regard d'Harry sur le gros et ordonna, en lui jetant une bourse,

-Goyle, va nous acheter des trucs à manger, ne reste pas là à rien faire c'est agaçant.

Goyle se leva dès qu'il entendit le mot « manger », il avait à peine écouté la fin de la phrase et était déjà sorti du compartiment.

Harry compris alors que Drago n'avait fait que le tester, et que la véritable discussion allait maintenant commencer.


	6. Chapitre 6, Deux points de vue

Il ruminait des idées sombres. Il lui avait menti, ou plutôt, il avait omis de lui dire certaines choses importantes. Severus se sentait très mal à l'aise tout à coup, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre d'ailleurs, un gamin avait-il à savoir ce genre de choses ? Au fond de lui il savait que, bien sûr, la réponse était oui. Mentir, toujours mentir. Il détestait cela, et pourtant il avait très souvent caché la vérité, jeune il disait que tout allait bien alors que ses parents se déchiraient, il n'avait finalement avoué son amour à Lily qu'après des années, il avait joué les agents doubles pour Dumbledore… Harry devait l'apprendre de sa bouche, l'apprendre autrement ferait de cette révélation une trahison, c'était certain.

Voilà quelles étaient les réflexions de Severus Rogue dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait trouvé un compartiment vide, ce qui convenait très bien à son caractère, et lui permit de penser tout son soûl lors du trajet jusqu'à l'école. De quel mystère s'agissait-il ? Harry le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Lily n'avait pas non plus eu la force de parler à son fils. Elle avait confiance en Severus car elle savait qu'il saurait gérer cette situation, du moins elle l'espérait.

* * *

-Alors Potter, tu ne connais personne à bord du train ? Aucun élève ?

-Étant donné ma… situation particulière, ma mère et mon beau-père ont jugé préférable, sur conseil de Dumbledore, de ne pas trop m'exposer.

-Ah ouais, il avait peur que tu ne deviennes un peu trop fier de toi.

-C'est l'idée. J'ai quelques amis moldus, mais tu ne dois pas me juger pour ça.

-Comment, moi Potter je ferais une chose pareille ? Dit Malefoy avec un ton faussement offusqué, une main sur le cœur en signe de bonne foi. Non sérieusement, et quoi qu'en dise mon père, j'aurais sans doute des amis moldus si j'avais été dans ton cas, mais ça reste entre nous d'accord ? J'ai une réputation à conserver !

-Je serais muet comme une tombe.

Il était sympa Drago, Harry pu s'en rendre compte au cours des quelques semaines qui avaient suivi la rentrée. Par chance il avait été envoyé à Serpentard par le Choixpeau magique, comme Drago et Goyle. Et puisqu'on en parle, Harry commençait à être sérieusement agacé par cet idiot qui suivait Drago partout comme son ombre, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Drago. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, certains Serpentards ne plaisaient pas à Harry, ils avaient une façon de penser assez extrême, ce qu'il entendait parfois dans la salle commune ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Mais le pire, c'est que Drago ne semblait pas totalement contre ! Alors Harry en discuta avec lui, et après quelques échecs, il finit par reconnaitre qu'il se trompait sans doute sur les moldus et les sangs-mêlés.

-Mais tu sais, tout ça c'est ce que mes parents pensent, j'ai toujours entendu ça à la maison pour moi c'est normal.

-Je m'en doute bien Drago, mais si tu es capable de te rendre compte que c'est ce que tes parents pensent et pas ce que toi tu penses, tu devrais vraiment réfléchir et déterminer ton propre point de vue.

-Ah ah c'est ça, le tient peut-être ?

-Pas forcément, juste un point de vue qui serait vraiment le tien.

-Mmh.

Si Drago jouait au type qui n'écoute pas vraiment, alors qu'il avait vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et tenu compte de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait d'abord étonné qu'il lui tienne ce genre de propos, Drago se rendait bien compte qu'à onze ans il est rare de se remettre ainsi en question. Quand il interrogea Harry, celui-ci lui dit que c'était ses parents qui l'avaient toujours poussé à se faire sa propre opinion.

-Au fait Harry, ce n'est pas trop bizarre que ce soit, Drago baissa la voix, ton beau-père qui te fasse cours ?

-Si un peu, mais je m'habitue, j'essaye de penser qu'à la maison c'est Sev et ici le professeur Rogue. J'ai surtout peur de me tromper en plein cours ! Imagine un peu, « tiens au fait Sev, dis-moi… » ça surprendrait pas mal de monde !


	7. Chapitre 7, Une Révélation?

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée de cette longue absence, cette fic étant la première que j'ai écrite j'avoue que j'ai plus écrit au fil de la plume qu'autre chose, je n'avais pas franchement de plan en tête. J'ai donc fait une pause par manque d'inspiration mais j'espère maintenant vous offrir quelque chose de plus construit dorénavant, et qui vous plair.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est agréable de savoir qu'on est lu, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Severus voyait Harry évoluer dans Poudlard avec fierté, lui et Lily l'avait décidemment bien élevé. C'était un gentil garçon, intelligent, sans préjugés contrairement à ces condisciples de Serpentard. Le fait que Rogue soit le beau-père d'Harry était un secret de polichinelle, les professeurs le savaient depuis bien longtemps et les élèves qui connaissaient le jeune homme avaient vite compris qu'il y avait un lien entre lui et le nouveau professeur. Même si cela avait pu susciter un peu d'étonnement tout le monde semblait bien l'accepter, Harry n'était pas continuellement assaillit de questions d'élèves qui se demandaient comment il avait pu survivre si longtemps au contact de cet homme exécrable. C'était bien arrivé une fois ou deux, en général après que Severus a passé ses nerfs sur un élève horripilant (en général à cause de son innommable bêtise ou de son audace mal placée), mais Harry défendait toujours celui qu'il considérait comme son père, souvent un regard noir suffisait à faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas acceptable de remettre en question le professeur Rogue.

Harry avait également étendu son cercle d'amis, au grand dam de Drago, du moins au début. Il s'était d'abord rapproché de certains Serpentards puis il avait sympathisé avec des élèves d'autres maisons à l'occasion de leurs cours communs. Cela surprenait beaucoup de monde, la compétition entre les maisons étant historique, mais très vite à Poudlard on comprit qu'Harry Potter n'était pas comme tout le monde. Évidemment rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au directeur, qui espérait que cela encouragerait d'autres élèves à faire de même.

Mais tout cela ne pouvait pas durer. Bien sûr que non, tout allait trop bien. Severus savait qu'il devait parler à son beau-fils, il ne manquait pas de courage mais appréhendait sa réaction, comment le verrait-il une fois qu'il lui aurait dit ? Comment verrait-il Lily ?

-Allez Severus ressaisis-toi, tu as vécu la guerre, été espion pendant des années, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'Harry, se marmonna Rogue à lui-même.

C'était la fin d'un double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de première année, Serpentard-Gryffondor. Harry partageait sa table avec son meilleur ami, Drago, mais également avec un Gryffondor qui semblait singulièrement dépourvu d'intérêt aux yeux de Severus, Ronald Weasley. Il y avait aussi ce Serdaigle dont le prénom devait être Dimitri ou autre chose, un prénom russe en tout cas. Severus se décida et avança vers Harry, celui-ci éclata de rire à une blague de Ron puis s'interrompit en voyant Severus approcher. Il fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre puis tourna son regard vers son professeur. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls puis sourit à Harry.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Oui je sais mais avec les cours, tout ça…

-Ce n'est pas un reproche mais une simple remarque, je pensais que tu pourrais passer dans mes appartements ce soir ou demain ? On discuterait un peu de tes impressions sur Poudlard.

-Attends depuis que je suis rentré on n'en n'a jamais parlé ?! T'as raison ça fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Harry lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce gamin avait vraiment tendance à montrer son affection de façon excessive parfois.

-OK alors je passe ce soir ! Heu… je suppose que je ne peux pas amener un ou deux copain avec moi ?..

-En temps normal cela m'aurait seulement un peu ennuyé, ironisa Severus, le coin de sa bouche se relevant en un petit sourire entendu, mais cette fois-ci ça ne sera pas possible, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler.

L'enthousiasme d'Harry s'envola immédiatement. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement de discuter un peu mais manifestement il y avait autre chose.

-Il y a un problème Sev' ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais tout ce soir.

Connaissant son beau-père par cœur, le Survivant sut qu'il venait d'être poliment congédié, il salua alors Severus et rejoignit ses amis pour le prochain cours.

* * *

-Domicile de Lily Potter et Severus Rogue, énonça Severus en jetant un pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée de son bureau.

Ce moyen de transport était pour le moins salissant mais c'était plus pratique que le transplanage qui l'aurait obligé à sortir dans le parc chaque soir, quel que soit le temps. Il arriva dans son salon et embrassa tendrement Lily, _sa_ Lily, qui l'attendait comme toujours, un livre à la main, assise sur le divan.

-Assieds-toi à côté de moi. Lily lui sourit puis une ombre passa sur son visage. Tu vas bien Sev ?

-En fait je comptais parler à Harry, lui dire la vérité sur son père et sur nous.

-Oui tu as raison, nous n'avons que trop tardé. Lily semblait sûre d'elle mais elle n'en menait pas large, elle redoutait vraiment la réaction de son fils, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

-Je t'accompagne Sev.

-Tu… Tu es certaine que tu veux lui dire avec moi ?

-Oui, c'est nécessaire si je ne veux pas qu'il te déteste.

Severus soupira, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa chère épouse et l'embrassa sur le front.

-J'aimerais te dire que je peux m'en occuper seul mais tu as malheureusement raison, si tu n'étais pas là il me verrait comme un traître et rejetterait toute la faute sur moi, alors que si nous la partageons…

-Il nous pardonnera plus facilement.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, triste. Son amour pour Lily était à toute épreuve il savait qu'elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde, même si son fils venait à le détester, mais il voulait à tout prix éviter que cela n'arrive.

-J'aime ce gosse Lily, comme s'il était le mien.

-Je sais Sev, espérons qu'il comprendra…

-Finalement c'est dommage que je sois devenu professeur à Poudlard cette année.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout !

Severus soupira longuement.

-Il aurait mieux valu qu'on lui dise puis qu'on s'éloigne un peu de lui, qu'on le laisse respirer pour qu'il digère tout ça à son rythme, cette année nous n'en n'avons plus le loisir et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas différer cette discussion avec Harry, quitte à salir la mémoire de son père et à nous en faire haïr.

* * *

**J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plu, désolée de faire un peu traîner le moment de la révélation (oui c'est un plaisir sadique ahaha !), en relisant cette fic je me rends compte que les chapitres sont vraiment très courts, ils seront plus longs désormais. Je me suis également rendu compte que j'avais de l'affection pour cette histoire, c'est la première que j'ai commencé, j'y ai mis tout mon p'tit cœur (que d'émotions !). Bref, à bientôt j'espère ^^**


End file.
